


Shadow Stabbing

by catogenicMutation (Salsaholic)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave has a caring guardian AU, Good lord this is sinful, M/M, Minor Dave Strider/Dirk Strider, non-canon compliant, non-game au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salsaholic/pseuds/catogenicMutation
Summary: Dirk and Dave had always co-existed just fine, but emotions had to come along and burn that metaphorical building to the ground in a head-spinningly short period of time.[Rated Mature for future chapters.]





	1. Chapter 1.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk and Dave. Nothing more.

Dave had fallen asleep on the living room couch hours ago. He’d decided that he’d stay up playing video games for the third night in a row, and passed out mid-level from the lack of sleep. And nearby, the elder Strider brother stood, awakened and drawn out of his room by a noise, which turned out to be the controller slipping out of Dave’s hand and falling to the floor with a dull thud. (Dirk had always been a light sleeper, after all). He looked over the situation with tired eyes, the smallest smirk spread across his face at the sight of Dave fast asleep, hanging half off the couch. Aw, he’s actually a little cute when he’s not making an insufferable ass of himself. The dimming moonlight reflected off his slightly askew sunglasses and fell across the rest of his features, only making a silhouette of the rest of his face. Dirk sighed quietly at the odd peace of the situation and shook his head before leaning down and running his fingers through the pale boy’s equally pale blond hair. Of course, Dirk would only show this more caring side when Dave wasn’t aware of it. That was just the way it was between them. Dirk picked Dave up and carried him back to his own bedroom, setting his sunglasses on his nightstand and letting him be. He couldn’t help but wonder if Dave too had a different side when Dirk wasn’t looking, and what subtle care came over him in that solitary silence when Dave wasn’t aware.

 

The next morning, Dave sat up in his own bed, surprised to see his own room and not the ceiling of the living room. It was nice to not have the lumpiness of the couch digging into his back but… How did he get there? He didn’t remember getting up and moving, but he wouldn’t put it past half-awake himself. Dirk hadn’t even crossed his mind, seeing as how they rarely interacted past short-worded questions and the occasional strife. He fumbled around for his sunglasses and grabbed them, putting them on and slipping out of bed a few seconds after. He would have laid there longer but he could feel some way rude hunger causing small gurgles in his stomach. Usually there wasn’t much to eat, seeing as how Dirk always kept hidden some sharp objects or stockpile of smuppets where the food should be, but he figured he’d try anyway. There had to be some leftover takeout or something. Dirk wouldn’t let him go hungry like that.  
He was visibly surprised when he encountered an awake- and fully visible- Dirk in the kitchen, doing whatever it was he did. He muttered a quick “sup” and passed him to look through their cabinets, ready to dodge whatever came flying at him when he opened the doors. Nothing, as usual, but also no katanas or shurikens or smuppets. It struck him as a little bit odd.  
“Hey bro, what happened to all your stuff? It was right here yesterday, did you finally find a more intrusive place for it?”  
“I consolidated, check the fridge.”  
“Yeah, makes sense.” Dave shrugged and was pleasantly surprised to find some clean (??) plastic bowls and some cereal left in the bag. A rarity for things to be where they’re supposed to in the Strider household. He poured himself a bowl of dry cereal and tossed the leftover cereal bag, just eating the cereal with his hands because there were no readily available spoons. He leaned onto the counter as he ate, absentmindedly staring at a decapitated (kind of, only its nose…) puppet lying on the counter. He struggled to find a practical use for owning that many smuppets, ironic purposes aside. But it kept Dirk happy, so he couldn’t complain. He was drawn out of his thoughts by Dirk’s voice.  
“Sleep well, dork?”  
“Yeah, fell asleep at like 1 though. Maybe.”  
“Damn. You should get more sleep, dude.” Dave shrugged at that and looked up from the counter.  
“Hey, I’ve got nowhere to be and nothing to plan for. No reason why I can’t fuck up my own sleep schedule if I wanna.” Dirk nodded at that. “Fair enough.” Dave took his bowl into the living room and set it on the floor, stretching out on the couch and turning on the TV to flip through the channels. Not long after did Dirk join him, taking up the spot next to him but letting the other stretch out onto him. Dave tossed him the remote, picking up his bowl to finish the cereal.  
“Your pick, man.” Dirk settled on some cheesy sitcom, and Dave made a comment about how egbert would be all over this shit man. Dirk smiled, his head tilted toward Dave ever so slightly..  
It was odd. They sat and watched TV together, no broken swords or residual tension. Just a thing that happened and nothing more. Dave thought it was kinda nice, considering he never got to see his brother/guardian much anymore. An opportunity to just relax with him did present itself every once in a while, but not as much as Dave would have liked. After a while, Dirk reached over to tap Dave’s shoulder, and he turned his head quickly. He was presently pulled over closer to Dirk, much to his surprise.  
“You don’t gotta avoid me, dude. I’m not infectious. I am your brother, after all.” Dave tensed up with Dirk’s arm around him. He’d kind of forgotten about the more casual side of Dirk that came out when they were together.  
“Sorry man, it’s just… been a while. Since we did anything like this, y’know.” Dave relaxed and leaned into Dirk a little more, finding his presence strangely unsettling, but not in a negative way somehow. As if he didn’t fit in his own skin, it sent shivers down his spine. It was only a background process in the younger’s head, though, as he wasn’t physically uncomfortable with the situation, and Dirk seemed content with it. Dave just went with it. Not like it’s the end of the world or something.  
Dirk took a deep breath in and caught a hint of something sweet… Mint? No, vanilla. He wasn’t aware of them ever owning anything even vanilla-related.  
“You use vanilla shampoo or something, dude? Something smells really sweet.”  
Dave raised an eyebrow at the question, squirming a little.  
“Yeah, yeah. I’m trying a new kind of shampoo, it’s vanilla sugar.” He knew that Dirk probably wouldn’t let him hear the end of it for that. Well whatever, he liked the smell of it, and it was his own head, after all. But Dirk only inhaled slowly, smelling the sweet mixed scent of lemon in his own hair and vanilla.  
“Huh. Good choice, better than that coconut stuff you used to use.” Dave was slightly confused by Dirk’s reaction. Maybe he was just being nice since they hadn't spent much time together in a while. Dave didn't know.  
Dirk’s hand gradually slipped down Dave’s side, and neither of them paid it much attention until Dave went to reach for his bowl and the other’s hand fell to his hip. He squirmed just a little, stretching to grab the bowl off the floor. Where Dirk’s hand was felt as if it were burning up, Dave assumed it was their combined body heat. In his chest was the unusual tightness of a nervous schoolgirl, Dave assumed it was residual anxiety from all the strife.In his head was the slight longing to lean in closer to Dave and feel his presence more, Dave assumed it was mere loneliness.  
After they had both left the couch to be less productive in other areas of the house, Dave sat in his room for a long while and pestered John about a new rap he made up about ghostbusters. Damn Egbert and his stupid movies. All the while he noticed that the symptoms of earlier had gone away. Rose pestered him, presumably to pick apart his mood, but Dave wasn't up for those games right now. He instead tried working with his turntables for a while. It just wasn’t working out, he was too distracted. By what? He thought it was the fact that Dirk had hugged him and hadn't done that before, in years even. Well, he did occasionally, but it always surprised him. Of course, Dave would never let his surprise show around Dirk. That was just the way it was with them.


	2. Chapter 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirk is terribly OOC here, I'm so sorry... :y

For the last month, both the Striders had noticed a difference in their interactions. Dirk would actually seem to care more, and Dave would accept it instead of pushing him away like the stubborn ass he usually was. Dave felt lightheaded when Dirk touched him. Dirk felt curiosity at Dave’s poorly hidden reaction. He thought it was cute. Now that Dirk decided to hang around more when he wasn't working on his smuppet shit, he found it amusing to tease Dave in unusual ways, just to watch it get to him. He would put his hand on his shoulder a little longer than he normally would, or smile at him and watch the chaos in his eyes. Dave found all of it frustrating. It seemed as though Dirk had almost been doing this intentionally, but he found difficulty understanding why he had even been bothered by it in the first place. His brother never had this effect on him before, even when they did interact regularly. Dirk would even think Dave was starting to love him more romantically, but knowing Dave, he was likely ass-deep in denial. Oh well. It was still interesting to bother him. 

Dave had started to realise what was happening after their last encounter, when Dirk had to bandage Dave’s sliced arm after one of their strifes. Dave ended up feeling like he would burn up if he was around Dirk any longer than needed. To be fair, Dave didn’t see why Dirk needed to hold him from behind as he did so. Dave was noticeably tense the whole time, and Dirk felt a little bad for him, with the uncomfortable situation and a bloody arm. After Dirk let Dave carry on with his life, and after a while just laying on the floor doing nothing, Dave realised his anxiety was one of affection and slight embarrassment. It bothered him, to say the least. No regular boy, especially not Dave Strider, would desire to date his own brother. But, there was the feeling he couldn’t shake, and he knew that ignoring it would make it worse. It was a thought that occasionally crossed his mind occasionally though. Lately, the ever-so-intrusive thoughts would flood his mind every time the two were within a ten foot vicinity of each other. He began to think. What if he was just a little bit closer? A little bit closer to Dave, and his arms were wrapped around him, and if their connection crossed the line of intimacy, mentally and physically… Dave never let these thoughts wander too far, knowing they were wrong and illegal and downright impossible. He knew what was happening to him, to them. But he’d never admit it, not if his life depended on it. 

Meanwhile, Dirk was having a crisis off his own. He’d felt love of a more romantic sort toward the younger Strider for a while. But knowing that the chances of Dave feeling the same way were slim, and the chances of them having an undetected relationship were even slimmer, he never acted much on it. Actually, he hid from Dave so that neither of them would become too attached and Dirk would be longing for more that he would never have. But now, he was presented with the situation he didn’t think possible, Dave seeming to develop some feelings for him too. He was so tempted to show Dave how he felt directly, but that ran the risk of Dave being overwhelmed and avoiding Dirk like he himself had done. He could also leave the situation alone, but that might leave Dave struggling by himself, and avoiding Dirk (again). He decided to test the waters and see if Dave was indeed interested in him in such a way, though he knew that Dave was a stubborn ass that wouldn’t admit this openly. He had his methods.

 

With both Strider brothers weary from their emotional self-arguments (and one being considerably better at hiding this), their emotions flailed aimlessly like marionettes on tangled strings. Dirk had started testing his method of getting Dave to talk, actually smiling (!!!) at him and making his brief touches linger more, feeling satisfied when he got the reactions he was looking for. Dave would often tense up, and his freckled cheeks would be bright pink, and Dirk would be reassured once more. Three days of the infernal emotional purgatory dragged on before Dirk finally cut to the chase one night when they were watching TV together on the couch.   
“Hey, lil man.” He said, taking the couch seat beside him after emerging from his smuppet-cave of a room. Dave offered a short “sup”, looking over at him briefly then turning his attention back to the screen. Dirk looked over at him. “Dude.”  
“Mmn?” Dave turned to look at him again, hoping this wasn’t the conversation he dreaded it would be.  
“You’ve been super jumpy lately, what’s up with that?” And it was. Fuck. Dave looked away for a minute, keeping a deadpan expression yet screaming on the inside, all the while trying to think of an answer that wasn’t ‘I want you to pin me to the wall and make out with me, bro’. Apparently he took too long to answer, and Dirk only shook his head at this.  
“There it is again. Man, I’ve never seen this shy side of you before.” Dirk said with the most shit-eating grin on his face. Dave stuttered in embarrassment.  
“You’ve been acting weird too, dude. Like, I think I’ve seen more of you in the past month than I have in the past two years. That’s a little weird to me.”   
“I’ve had some time off lately, is it that weird?”  
“Nah, I’m just not used to seeing you around here as often.” Dave looked to him again, inspecting those amber eyes through the shades. He could tell Dirk was seeing right through him, ironically enough.  
“If you want me to stick around more, just tell me, man. I think you’ve enjoyed my company more than you’d like to admit.” The intimidating look never left Dirk’s face, actually softening when he saw the panic evident in Dave’s expression.   
“Shut up, asshat! It’s not unreasonable to miss your brother sometimes. Even though I totally don’t.” Dave knew he wasn’t fooling anyone but himself now.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter right here is why the rating is Mature. Don't say I didn't warn ya, and thanks for reading! (Will most likely rework and re-post soon.)

“Miss me, huh? We should fix that. Or, if you’re so opposed to it, I could work even more.”  
Dirk held his gaze on Dave, knowing his plan would work eventually. Dave grew more embarrassed the longer Dirk stared at him like that. Dirk found it amusing to watch him get flustered. He thought it was cute how stubborn Dave was when he was like this.  
“No, that’s-” Dave was cut off by his sudden switch in location, now on his back laying on the couch with Dirk looming over him. Dirk pulled off Dave’s shades, along with his own, just to make the situation more intense.  
“Not what, little man?” Dave squirmed uncomfortably.  
“Not what I meant, I don’t want you to work more.” His voice trailed off towards the end, already giving up on this emotional strife. Dirk had him totally cornered. Literally.  
“You love me, don’t you?”  
“Well, yeah! You’re my brother.”  
“You know exactly what I mean by love. Do you, or don’t you?” Dirk’s stare was burning a hole in Dave’s soul. He had him figured out before Dave had himself figured out. He’d hold steady, though. He couldn’t admit defeat yet. He only let out a frustrated grunt. Dirk hummed contently and shook his head slowly.  
“Mm, that wasn’t an answer. Though you are cute when you try and hide things.” Dave rolled his eyes. Dirk allowed his hands to push up Dave’s shirt and gently brush up his sides. Dave just barely choked back a moan. Damn bro and his interrogation tactics.  
“Asshole… Ain’t fair if I’m trapped like this…” Dirk’s response to this was moving one of his hands to the back of Dave’s head and pulling them closer together, eliminating almost all space between them, Dirk’s lips lingering so close to Dave’s own.  
“I’m not stopping ‘til you admit it, dork.” Dave could smell the lemon mint in Dirk’s breath from the mouthwash he used, that’s how close the two were. “Or maybe… You’re not telling me on purpose, because you want this.” Dirk’s nails dug lightly into the younger’s pale skin and Dave’s eyes widened. A startled gasp came from Dave, his eyes only half open now.  
“Aahh! Fuck, dude… ouch..”  
“Say it. Say you love me.”  
“No, fuck you!”  
“I know you would, nerd.” Dirk’s nails dragged down his brother’s sides, leaving light pink marks on the pale freckled skin. Dave bit his lip and glared at Dirk through hazy eyes. If this went on any longer he’d collapse and it would never end. There was a time when Dave knew to give in.  
“F-Fuck, alright! Jesus, man… Yes, I love you. Yes, in… that way.” Dirk sighed in satisfaction, lightening his grip on Dave’s side.  
“Thought so, nerd.” Dave sighed in relief, avoiding Dirk’s gaze once more, his cheeks darker than his scarlet eyes. Dirk spoke up again. “You enjoy this stuff?”  
“Uh… Yeah. It’s kinda messed up though..”  
“Well, yeah. I can leave you alone or we could continue. There are your options.”  
“Continue? You actually meant all this?”  
“If I didn’t enjoy this, would I be in this situation?”  
“Well, you’re a pretty dedicated fighter sometimes and I know you use weird tactics and shit.”  
“...Yes, but I meant all this. I wanted to make sure you were okay before we did anything else.”  
Dave thought for a minute. If they continued, both of them would be criminals. But technically he was already a criminal for pirating games so he didn’t feel as bad. But he was only 15, fuck… But. Dirk wanted it, he did, fuck the law.  
“I wanna continue. I mean, if that’s still okay with you.” Dirk’s eyebrows raised and he nodded, a more lustful look replacing the intimidating aura in his eyes. “Absolutely.” He pulled Dave up and studied his face before leaning in to press his lips against the other’s, a slow meaningful kiss that Dave was certainly not expecting. His eyes rolled back and Dirk laid him back down on the couch, continuing to press gentle kisses to his lips as Dave’s arms wrapped around his shoulders. He pulled away after a few seconds.  
“Was that your first?”  
“Yeah, don’t judge..” Dirk shrugged and pressed one of his knees between Dave’s legs, rubbing against him and adding just enough teasing friction to make Dave whine in need. He couldn’t believe he was doing this, or that Dave wanted this. It was all so impossible to him.  
“Mmmnh, Dirk, you’re good at this. This what you do with all those creepy puppets in that weird smut cave of yours?” Dave smirked, and Dirk only rolled his eyes. He sat up, and Dave suddenly regretted what he said.  
“Dave, sit up. I have an idea.” Dave nodded and sat up, his hair messy from the full on makeout session he just had… with his own brother. It made him shiver in disgust toward himself. Dirk turned Dave around and pulled him into his lap, Dave just now noticing how small he was compared to Dirk. Dave did have a fit build, but nothing like Dirk’s muscle. He loved it. He laid back and rested his head on his chest, Dirk’s hands sliding down his sides and tugging at Dave’s grey skinny jeans. Dirk never saw the point of wearing them, but Dave did look good in them, so he didn’t argue. Dave pulled the jeans off and kicked them aside, and Dirk’s hand slid down to rub slow circles on the soft skin of his inner thigh.  
“Dave.”  
“Unhh?”  
“You can’t tell anyone about this, okay?”  
“Mhmm, obviously..”  
Dirk’s hand finally pressed between Dave’s legs and proceeded to rub slowly enough as not to bring him to the edge but enough to get him worked up again. Dave’s pleasured noises fueled Dirk’s actions, and it wasn’t long before the only clothing separating him and Dave’s bare skin was their boxers. Dirk pulled Dave’s boxers off and brought his fingers to his lips, pressing against them.  
“Open your mouth for a minute, I need to prepare you. It’ll hurt like hell otherwise.” Dave nodded quickly and opened his mouth, his tongue swirling around Dirk’s fingers and coating them in saliva once they were in. He noted the taste of Dirk’s fingers, salty but definitely not unbearable. He actually liked it, a little. Dirk’s fingers played with his tongue and Dave made some strange not-quite-moans because it tickled, strangely. After Dirk was sure he was done, he pulled his fingers out of Dave’s mouth and pushed him forward, pulling his hips up so he had better access to his entrance. He pressed one fingertip to the sensitive hole and massaging gently. Dirk waited for Dave to relax enough and pushed the finger in.Dave’s eyes widened and he made a noise similar to a hiss of pain. It took legitimate willpower not to shy away, but he knew the weird pain would subside soon enough. “B-Bro, that feels.. Fuck..” Dirk pushed another finger in after letting him adjust, then curling his fingers to rub against his insides. Dave tried to form words and sentences, and failed, resulting in desperate pants and groans being the only thing coming out of his mouth. Dirk pulled out his fingers after he was sure that Dave was prepared, the main sign being Dave leaning back against his fingers and inserting them further in.  
“You think you’re ready, dude?” Dirk looked down at him.  
“Yeah, it only felt a little weird.” Dirk took that as an okay and pushed him down onto his hands and knees, holding him down with one hand while the other got rid of his own boxers, his overstimulated cock springing up in the cooler air of the living room. Dirk stroked it a few times, the sight of Dave spread before him enough to make him leak pre-cum almost immediately. He spread Dave’s legs a little further with one hand and leaned over him, pressing the tip of his dick to his brother’s entrance.  
“Hold on, this is gonna hurt for a minute..” Dave nodded, face pressed against the couch cushion, and inhaled sharply when Dirk steadily pushed the head, and then the rest, of his cock into him, reaching a lot further than he was prepared. Dirk let out a low groan, waiting for Dave’s okay to move. “You good, bro? We can stop if you need.”  
“Yeah, I’m good, I think you can move now..” Dirk nodded and leaned over him, grabbing his wrists as he pulled slowly out and then back in. He kept this slow pace for the first few moments, grabbing Dave’s hand and pinning him further into the couch as he picked up the pace. Dave’s soft pants turned into short moans and mewls, his back arching under Dirk and his hips jerking back against the other’s. He needed more, something else, the slow stroke against his insides was driving him crazy.  
“More, please… fuck, fuck…” Dirk grunted and started thrusting fully into him, angling his hips to pound straight into Dave’s prostate. Dave’s eyes rolled back at a perfect initial hit, biting his lip so hard it almost drew blood, his body jolted by the movements. Dirk wrapped his hand around Dave’s cock and stroked it in time with the thrusts. The longer this went on, the harder Dirk thrust into him, and the louder Dave was, until Dirk stuck his free fingers in Dave’s open mouth to keep him quiet because their neighbours could certainly hear them now. They were both so close, and so into it, they never wanted to stop. Dave climaxed first, yelping against Dirk’s hand and arching his back almost unnaturally into the couch, painting the cushion a milky white. Dirk’s orgasm followed, as he fucked Dave through his orgasm he held him tight to his chest as he shot into his brother’s tensed body. 

 

He pulled out after a few seconds, pulling both of them onto the other (clean) side of the couch and grabbing a few napkins off the counter to clean both him and Dave off. Meanwhile, Dave just laid there in his boxers in the afterglow of orgasm, not remembering a thing that ever felt so good as this. Dirk joined him after a minute, hugging him to his chest like he was the only thing that mattered to him. He could feel Dave’s slowing pulse, and his breathing, and he knew it was true. He kissed the half-asleep boy one last time before drifting off with him in his arms.

 

Dirk woke up about two hours later, around 11 PM, and decided that the couch was no place to sleep for them. He slipped a large t shirt on the still-sleeping Dave and picked him up bridal style, carrying him to his own bedroom and laying him there to sleep. He made sure to cover Dave up in his blankets, so he wouldn't freeze. However when he was about to leave, Dave grabbed the edge of his t shirt and pulled him back, only half awake at the time. “Mn, bro… stay in here, t’night..” Dirk was surprised that Dave was even awake, but nevertheless assured Dave he would stay with him through the night. Dirk slipped into the comforter next to him and Dave rolled over to him, attaching to him like a magnet. “thanks, bro..” was the last heard from Dave before he was out like a light again, and Dirk drowsily combed his fingers through his pale hair until he himself fell asleep too.


End file.
